1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of plumbing fixtures, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for installing Roman tub fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present designs for Roman tubs typically incorporate a large spout which is mounted on the deck alongside the tub or on an adjacent wall. Also, the spout typically has an integral threaded shank which serves both as the incoming waterway as well as the mounting means. While this design may appear to be a reasonable and straightforward design approach, there are some disadvantages. One disadvantage which results from this design is that the connections between the spout and water supply pipes cannot be made until after the surface finishing material is applied to the rough surface of the deck or wall, since for aesthetic reasons the spout rests upon the finished surface. This is a disadvantage because surface finishing is not accomplished until after the deck or wall is closed up, which means installing an access panel in the deck or wall and having to make the connections in a confined area through the typically small access panel. Another disadvantage is that a return trip by the plumber is necessitated after the roughing in plumbing is done in order to make the solder connections between the spout and related water supplies after finishing work on the wall or deck is completed. Further, such spouts have fixed length shafts which do not readily permit wide variance in the roughing in dimensions for the placement of the water supply pipe.
For these reasons, it would be an improvement to provide a fixture assembly for Roman tub spouts which permits the connections between the spout and the related water supply pipes to be made at the same time the valves for the water supply pipes are roughed in. It would be a further improvement to provide a fixture assembly for Roman tub spouts which permits the spout to be easily installed after all the finishing work has been accomplished without the need for a return trip by a plumber in order to install the spout.
The following list of patent references disclose devices which may have some general relevance to the subject invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 1,835,301 Hennessey 2,653,357 Sanders 2,896,222 Freibott 2,233,267 McGarry 3,438,065 Morris 3,609,774 Allgood 3,733,622 Searles 3,856,334 Lange 3,971,401 Persson ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,401 to Persson discloses a sillcock mounting arrangement wherein a sleeve is placed in an aperture on one side of the wall and a mating member having a faucet handle thereon is screwed into the sleeve from the opposite side of the wall. This device discloses that the sleeve and the mating member are in telescoping relationship only in order to allow the invention to be installed into different sized walls. However, the Persson device is designed to have the mating member and the sleeve installed at the same time and for this reason does not teach the advantages of using the sleeve as a roughing in device whereby the basic plumbing connections can be made before the rough wall surface has been finished.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,267 to McGarry discloses a plural-valve plumbing fixture which is used for roughing in purposes. However, unlike the present invention, the McGarry device requires sweat soldering of the hot and cold connections at the exposed portion of the wall after the finished wall surface is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,774 to Allgood and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,622 to Searles disclose devices providing removable access panels which allow the final fixture connections to be made after roughing in by removing the access panels. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,357 to Sanders et al. discloses a prefabricated plumbing installation within a finished wall structure. All of these devices require access to be gained behind a wall in order to connect the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,301 to Hennessey discloses a plumbing fixture installation which allows the installation of plumbing fixtures in both old and new walls so that the necessary wall apertures may be covered without requiring additional plastering or tile work.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,065 to Morris discloses a vandal proof, concealed anchor, plumbing fixture for use with a structural partition having a port therethrough whereby the rigidity of the partition is effectively utilized to prevent unauthorized removal of the fixture by lifting or pulling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,222 to Freibott discloses an adjustable handle and mounting flange construction for shallow valves. An adjustable handle and mounting flange construction is provided which permits the use of a screw-threaded mounting nipple of standard length even though the extent of protrusion of the shallow valve is over a wide range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,334 to Lange discloses an apparatus for attaching a hot and cold water plumbing fixture to building water pipes. A hot and cold water fixture having a pair of water supply lines arranged parallel to each other in the fixture housing is attached to building water pipes by means of a wall fitting which includes a pair of connecting pipes. The parallel end portions of the connecting pipes are of such size and spacing that they may telescope with the supply lines of the plumbing fixture. Sealing means are provided to make water-tight the telescope joints between the fixture lines and the connecting pipe to the wall fitting. It is thus possible to mount the fixture against the final wall surface even if the thickness of the wall is changed later. This device is different from the present invention in that it requires separate hot and cold water supply pipes to extend from the exposed portion of the rough wall surface.
None of the above cited references however discloses a device which accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixture assembly for installing Roman tub spouts which permits the connections between the spout and the related water supply pipes to be made at the same time the valves for the water supply pipes are roughed in.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fixture assembly for installing Roman tub spouts which permits the spout to be easily installed after all finishing work has been accomplished without the need for a return trip by a plumber.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixture assembly for installation of Roman tub spouts which obviates the need for an access panel.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the following figures and detailed description.